


Deserving (A Loki one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrothed, F/M, Fluff, Jotunn | Frost Giant, loki finds out he's a frost giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: To him, he’s a monster. To her, he’s her everything.





	Deserving (A Loki one shot)

You huffed for what felt like the hundredth time, scowling as you stood still for a second in the middle of the vast corridor to think. You’d checked the library, the gardens, the stables and the training grounds, you’d even checked  _your_ chambers. He was nowhere to be found. **  
**

When you had woken up in Loki’s empty bed, cold and alone, you had quickly thrown on a white silk robe and went out searching for him. You knew if Frigga or one of the maids saw you, they would immediately say how inappropriate it was to walk around in a robe and shoo you back into the room, and you still hadn’t found Loki. You were starting to get worried, and you had to be quick. You didn’t fancy being chastised right now.

You checked a few more, unlikely places where he could be. Sighing, you retreated to Loki’s chambers to think. It was better than roaming around. The guards were looking at you funny.

You sat down on the bed, looking out the window, a frown on your face. Squinting, you leaned forward a bit. Was there someone standing outside, in the balcony?

There was.

You nearly slapped yourself at your stupidity. You couldn’t believe you had wandered around the entire castle looking for him when he’d been out in the balcony, ten feet away from you the whole time. Sighing, you got up and padded over to the floor to ceiling window on bare feet. You walked over to where he stood, standing behind him and running your hands down his sides once before wrapping them around his waist and resting your forehead on his neck. Loki stirred a bit, but didn’t place his hands on yours like he usually did. You noticed his tense muscles, and your eyebrows furrowed. Something was wrong.

You slid between him and the balcony railing, looking up at him.

“Loki?”

His face was stoic, but you stood close enough to see a thin silver sheen in his eyes. Your eyes widened and you reached up to place a hand on his cheek, thumb tracing his defined cheekbone.

“Loki,” you said again, softer, more concerned. He finally looked down to meet your eyes, the tears in his own getting thicker.

“Darling, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Loki slowly lifted his hand to grip your wrist and move your hand away from his face. He took some steps back. You stared at him in utter confusion.

“Loki.” His name seemed to be the only thing you knew. Your heart pounded and a little fear crept into your chest. You knew what he was trying to do, and you wouldn’t allow it.

You moved towards him, placing both hands to cup his face, your expression determined.

“Don’t shut me out.” You said. “Don’t move away from me. Tell me Loki. I’m here. I love you, my darling, and I’m here.”

That seemed to do it, as two lone tears rolled down Loki’s cheeks. He looked at you with an expression that broke your heart.

“What would you do,” he finally spoke, “if you found out that your entire life you had been lied to?”

Questions bubbled up inside you but you bit them down.

“I’d be angry. Very angry. And I’d feel betrayed. Upset. I’d cry and scream.” You let your hands slide down until they held his ice cold ones. He was always a few degrees colder than you, and you loved his skin against yours.

“But I’d take it out on the person who lied to me. Not everyone else around me. Not the people I know that care about me.”

Loki stayed quiet for a few moments. Then, very minutely, he shook his head.

“They won’t care about me once they find out the truth.”

You let out a breath. “What truth? Loki, please tell me what happened.”

Loki walked over to the railing, leaning against it and staring out at the starry night. “Now I know why I always felt like I didn’t belong. Why I felt like a shadow, an outsider. It’s because I never was at home. It’s because I was always a stranger. I’m not….. from here. I’m not an Asgardian. I’m a monster.”

You quickly walked over to him, standing next to him to take in his expression. He was still crying, now more steadily. You wanted to wipe his tears, and so you did.

“You’re not a monster.” You said. The firmness of your tone made him turn his head to you, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“You don’t even know what I am. How can you be so sure?”

You smiled and moved closer, still wiping his face. “I don’t need to know what you are to know that you’re the smartest, cleverest, loveliest person I’ve met. I don’t need to know what you are to know that I am completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with you.”

Finally, your words seemed to have gone through his head, and he pulled your body against his. You ran your fingers through his hair to calm him down, heart lurching when you felt his frame tremble against yours. What he’d learned had really shocked him to the core. You could feel it. All you wanted to do was to make him feel better. Make him happy again. Seeing him this upset nearly ripped you apart.

You stood there for a good bit, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

“I’m a Frost Giant.” Loki muttered against your neck, voice slightly muffled.

You huffed out a laugh. “Okay. And?”

He pulled back to stare at you incredulously. “And?” He repeated.

You raised your eyebrows at him, waiting for him to say more. His face smoothed in understanding and he hugged you again.

“I don’t deserve you.” His voice cracked.

You smiled. “Yes you do. You deserve every bit of me. And so much more.”

Finally, you felt him smile into your hair, and you hugged him tighter, knowing he needed you just as much as you needed him.

Knowing he loved you just as much as you loved him.


End file.
